


Humble and Kind

by Snowfire (Snowdream)



Series: Music Meme [16]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdream/pseuds/Snowfire
Summary: Humble and Kind by Tim McGraw (Pandora)





	Humble and Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Humble and Kind by Tim McGraw (Pandora)

Snowfire smiles as he walks through the Decepticon base, Soundwave frowns as he walks behind the youngling. Snowfire steps up to the door as Starscream juggles with his current projects in his arms. 

“Here,” Snowfire says and types in the code for the door which opens. Starscream frowns down at the youngling then glances up at Soundwave.

Uh . . . Thank you,” Starscream frowns and steps through the doorway.

 

Snowdream smiles and sits on the floor with the sparklings. She laughs as the sparklings giggle. Optimus Prime smiles from where he sits in the rec room watching her. She glances over her shoulder as he watches her. 

 

“Snowfire,” Megatron says looking down at the mech. “I need you to assassinate the Prime by next morning.”

“Yes, my lord,” Snowfire says bowing.


End file.
